


Stay Another Day

by Cat_Alice



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, I couldn't do a sad one for christmas, M/M, Merry Christmas!, Oh yeah and swearing, fights and arguments, idk what this is, it's alright it's all happy, shut up Cat, sorry i'm done now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Alice/pseuds/Cat_Alice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil get into a fight and Dan goes to leave, tears, making up and fluff ensues. Loosely based off 'Stay another day' by East 17. </p><p>I was listening to Christmas songs on the radio on the way home and this idea popped into my head. Idk what this is gonna be tbh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Another Day

"I'm not a child Dan! I don't need to report to you for whatever I do!" Phil exclaims to his boyfriend. It was all stupid really. Dan just got worried sometimes when Phil didn't reply. Sure, he took it a bit far occasionally with his protectiveness but it was only because he loved Phil. 

"I was just worried Phil! You know London isn't the safest at this time of night, I wanted to make sure you were okay!" Dan replied, voice getting slightly louder as the argument continued. They had been at it for at least 20 minutes now, going back and forth between the couple. 

"Well I don't need you to be worried for me! I'm a grown adult and I don't need my boyfriend fucking checking up on me every 5 minutes just because I'm too busy to answer my bloody phone!" Phil shouted back. He was tired of this. It was late and they were both exhausted but neither of the pair were willing to let it go. 

Dan knew at that point he had messed up when Phil had shouted. Dan recoiled slightly and instantly stopped arguing. It had gone on for long enough. Dan had fucked up, big time. 

He turned around, grabbed his coat, shoes and phone and made his way towards the front door. He didn't know what time it was or where he was going but he knew Phil wouldn't want him around. Tears started to slip out of his eyes as he reached for the door handle to leave the apartment. Dan felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see a confused Phil in front of him. 

"What are you doing?" Phil asked, his voice considerably quieter than just a minute ago. His eyebrows were drawn together and his grip on Dan's shoulder was deathly. "Please don't leave."

"I thought that- you- I made you-" Dan stuttered out, tears completely clouding his vision. 

Phil pulled him towards him, his arms completely engulfing Dan, clasping around him tightly. Dan inhaled deeply, before muttering, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" over and over again into the top of Phil's head, nuzzling his way into the boys neck. Phil strokes Dan's back, rocking them both side to side slightly. 

"Shhh, shhh baby, don't worry, everything's alright." Phil whispers, trying to get Dan to stop crying. "I know you worry, sometimes, I do too, but you know I'll be okay." Phil says, he doesn't want to start any more tears. Dan's eyes slowly start to dry up and he lifts his head up to look down into Phil's eyes. 

"I'm sorry,I didn't mean to make you angry." Dan whispers, looking down.

"Hey, I know you didn't, don't worry. I know it's just because you love me. Come here." Phil takes Dan's hand and leads him over to the couch, sitting down and pulling Dan down with him. He laid back and set Dan in between his legs, back pushed against Phil's chest. He wrapped his arms around Dan's chest and held him tight, hugging him into himself. "Don't apologize for loving me darling, I'm sorry. I just got a bit worked up, I didn't mean to lose my temper like that. I promise I won't do it again." Phil said, placing a kiss on the top of Dan's head. Dan relaxed into Phil's chest, breathing in and sighing outwardly with content. 

He turned his head so he could see Phil's eyes. "I love you, Phil."

"I love you too, Dan, please don't leave." Phil said, concern filling his eyes momentarily.

"I won't, I promise, as long as you don't." Dan replied, smiling up at Phil.

"I promise to stay with you."

Dan and Phil stayed on the couch until the early hours of the morning, simply laying with each other, enjoying the other's presence. Until, Phil heard the faint snores coming from Dan's lips. He maneuvered out from under Dan, smiling when Dan's eyebrows creased, searching for Phil in his sleeping state. Phil looped one of Dan's arms around his neck and lifted his body up, carrying him to Phil's bedroom and laying him down on the bed. Phil removed his and Dan's jeans and climbed under the duvet, covering Dan with it at the same time. He pulled Dan towards his chest again, engulfing him in his long arms and putting his face into Dan's hair, smiling as he drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
